The Mortal Instruments: City of Minds
by eoj123
Summary: Takes place 2 years after City of Heavenly Fire! Clary now lives at the Institute with Jace and his family! Luke and Jocelyn are married and Jocelyn is pregnant! Sebastian is in the cells of the silent city! One day, after coming home from hunting, Clary, Jace and Isabelle as well as everyone else receive some shocking news that will once again put them all in danger!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first fanfiction in a long time! So I decided that I was going to write the whole story and then post it but I got excited and wanted to post it! So its not finished yet and I will try and post every week! I don't really get much time to write but I will try my hardest! I know this is a short chapter but the next one is quite big! So anyways thank you for reading and please review (I would love to hear all your thoughts!)!**

It has been 2 and a half years since city of heavenly fire. It had also been 3 weeks since Jocelyn and Luke's wedding in Idris and Jocelyn was 8 months pregnant. Sebastian after being captured in city of heavenly fire has been locked in the deepest cell of the silent city with maximum security. Clary now lives at the Institute but sometimes sleeps at Luke's house. Clary is with Jace. Isabelle is with Simon. Alec is with Magnus. Jordan is with Mia. There is a little bit about all the couples but the story revolves around Clace (you have been warned there will be LOTS of Clace!).

Clary was covered in demon blood. The demon in front of her lay writhing and screaming on the floor before it vanished back to where it came from. She turned around to see another demon standing behind her. She ducked under its arm as it swung out towards her. It tripped forward and caught itself. It spun round baring its teeth, growling. Clary smiled and raised her seraph blade from the belt around her hips. She felt the same rush she always got when demon hunting.  
"Samsuel!" She cried. And the demon lunged for her but before it hit her she shoved her blade through its chest. Blood splurged out and burned her arms where it hit her. The demon fell to its knees and she stabbed it one more time to make sure it was dead. This time she backed away before she was hit with blood. And then the demon disappeared. She smiled as she felt arms come around her and someone's breathe on the back of her neck.  
He moved so his mouth was close to her ear.  
"That's my girl!" He whispered and kissed her neck. Jace.  
"Okay break it up, please did you forget I was here!?" Clary looked at Isabelle who looked disgusted. Clary was about to reply when the familiar ring of her phone sounded. She reached deep in to the pocket of her jacket and found her phone.  
"Who is it?" Asked Jace.  
"Ummm..it's Maryis actually!" Clary said sounding amused.  
Isabelle's look of disgust turned to a look of confusion. "What! Whats wrong?" Clary looked at the text:

Clary, I know you are out hunting but as soon as you get this you all need to come back to the Institute. It's important.

"She says we need to go back to the Institute and that it's important. Thats all. I think we better go." They ran all the way back to the Institute. They had been out hunting all day


	2. Chapter 2

**okay so warning! This is a really long chapter because quite alot happens! Again, please review! Love to know what you think!**

When they got back to the Institute they wasted no time. They kept their shoes and jackets on and let Church lead them to the library. When they entered they were surprised. Maryis was at her desk with two members of the clave who were not familiar but wore the emblem of the clave on their robes. Jeremiah the silent brother was also with them. Robert was sat with Alec and Magnus on the couch by the fire. And then Jocelyn was sat in a chair near the desk shaking and crying, Luke trying to comfort her. Mia, Jordan and Simon were also there stood together by the fire. They all had a look of worry and confusion on their faces. Clary immediately ran to her mum and kneeled down in front of her.

"Mum what's happened, what's wrong?" Jocelyn looked up at Clary and grabbed her hand.  
"I can't...not again...he...he can't...how?" Jace and Isabelle had walked towards them.  
Jace spoke. "What's going on?" Everyone turned to look at him and silence filled the room until Maryis spoke.  
"Something happened this morning in the silent city. The silent brothers heard banging coming from the cells so they went down there but all they found was the dead bodies of the guards who were down there."  
"Ok... But I still don't understand. The guards were killed but by who and was anyone else hurt?" Mayris looked at him warily.  
"No, no one else was hurt but Jace ...the guards...they were all they found down there...the prisoners...they were gone. No one was left." Jace, Isabelle and Clary looked stunned.  
Isabelle stepped forward. "What do you mean there was no one left?"  
"I mean other than the dead bodies there was nothing left down there. All the cells were open and empty."  
Realisation hit clary like a ton of bricks. Mayris said all the prisoners were gone, so that meant that...he...he was gone too. Him. The one who tormented her mother. The one who took Jace away from her. The one who threatened everyone she loved. The one who nearly killed her. The one who turned Amatis. The one who killed Max. The demon that was her brother. She stood up slowly.  
"No...no he's still down there. No he can't...he can't have escaped." It was hard to talk she felt as if all the breathe had been knocked out of her lungs. Now she knew why her mother was crying. He was back again and would unleash hell on the world. And he was her son and she felt guilty for never loving him. But he was a monster and he doesn't deserve love. She looked over to Isabelle who looked shocked and then Jace who had gone rigid and had his hands in fists at his side.  
"How did this happen?" He said through gritted teeth.  
"We don't know like I said all they heard was an unusual banging noise coming from down in the cells and when they got down there all the guards were dead and the cells were empty. But they checked for demonic energies and the levels were high. Everyone has been notified and our top priority is finding him. We were the first Institute to know seeming as we are so...involved. As soon as we found out we got Magnus to try and track him. We figured that seeming as he has been in the cells for so long that he would be weak and he wouldn't have any allies to help him but-"  
"But I couldn't find him," interrupted Magnus."Which mean he's either left this dimension or has a powerful warlock with him that's...shielding him from us. My guess is that he broke out all the other prisoners in return for their loyalty to him. But the question still remains how he got out and why now? Why not sooner? He must have had outside help as well which means he could have more followers than we think. But because we know very little, the question is what do we do next? There are already teams of shadowhunters out there..." Clary was loosing concentration, all Magnus's words seem to blend together and she felt dizzy. She couldn't take it any more. She ran for the door, yanked it open and slammed it shut behind her. She took off running, not knowing where she was going.

She stopped running when she came to a small stone corridor. She put her back to the wall and slid down to the ground. Then she finally broke. Tears came spilling out of her eyes. All the emotions that she had tried to hide in the library - sadness, hate, anger, fear, confusion, were now fully on display. She was finding it hard to breathe so she started taking deep breathes. She sat there for 10 minutes before Jace came running round the corner with a worried look on his face. He stopped when he saw her.  
"Oh Clary, thank the angel I found you." He came down to sit next to her and he drew her in his arms stroking down her hair. Her hysterical crying had turned to quite sobs now. Jace always made her feel better.  
"He's back. He's really back. I had almost forgotten he even existed. You know I really believed that he was finally gone, that he wouldn't bother us again. I realise I was stupid to ever think that."  
"Your not stupid. We all thought he was gone."  
"But now he's back and we are all in danger again. And just like always he will always be two steps ahead of us. And what about the baby. Moms 8 months pregnant. Soon the baby will be here and then he or she will also be in danger. We will never be free from him. We locked him in the silent city. The silent city, the most secure place we could think of and even that couldn't contain him. Jace I'm scared.  
"Look Clary I can't promise you anything. I can't promise that he won't come after us or that he won't hurt us but I can promise you that I will protect you with my life. And we will find out what Sebastian is planning and we will catch him but this time we will make sure he can't escape. Okay?"  
"Okay," she said. She looked up into his eyes and he kissed her.  
"I love you Clary."  
"I love you too."  
He stood up then holding out his hand to her. "Come on we better go back everyone was worried about you." She took his hand and they walked back to the library. They will find him, she thought and they will catch him.

When they got back to the library, Luke came over to Clary.  
"Clary, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a bit of a shock." He took Clary and hugged her.  
"It's going to be okay." Then he walked back over to where Jocelyn was sat. Jace took her arm and lead her to the couch next to the fire. He sat down and pulled her down next to him.  
One of the council members spoke next. "Maryis we need to figure out what the best course of action is. What were going to do next." Maryis looked at him.  
"I know. But we have no information to go on. Other than the search parties that are already out looking for him, I don't know what to do."  
"I could ask around. There has to be someone among downworlders who has seen him." Said Magnus.  
"Thank you," said Maryis. "In the mean time we can try talking to his past allies. Like the Seelie Queen..." Clary looked up when Maryis said the Seelie Queen. The Seelie Queen. She had forgotten to tell anyone what had happened at her moms wedding when Kaelie approached her with a letter from the Seelie Queen.  
Clary turned her head to Mayris. "Oh my gosh. She knew. She knew all along. The Seelie Queen."  
"Clary what are you talking about?" Asked Maryis.  
"When we were in Idris for the wedding. Kaelie gave me a letter from the Seelie Queen. All it said was "the past will resurface". I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want anyone to worry or the day to be ruined. I was going tell everyone the next day but I forgot. But this was what she was talking about, she knew this would happen. We have to talk to her." Maryis was smiling now.  
"We finally have something to go on." Said Maryis.  
Alec spoke this time. "Me, Jace, Clary, Simon and Isabelle will go. We have been before and she is familiar with us. If anyone else went she might not be so willing to give information."  
"Alright but not today, you need a good nights rest. Just having this conversation has tired me out." Clary agreed but somehow she knew that she would not have a good nights sleep tonight. It had taken her weeks after Sebastian was caught for her nightmares to eventually stop but now she knew just like him, they would return.  
"Oh and one last thing." Said Maryis. "Luke, Jocelyn I think it's best if you stay at the Institute. You will be safe here. You have the protection of all of us and then you don't have to drive all the way from Brooklyn to get here." Luke stood up and thanked Maryis.  
Robert stood up. "I will show you to a spare room." He lead Luke and Jocelyn out of the library.  
Then Jordan stood up. "We will go and tell the pack, they will need to be on the look out." And with that they left.  
"Simon you can stay if you want." Said Isabelle.  
"In a spare room!" Added Maryis.  
"Thank you Mrs Lightwood. That's very kind of you" Simon said. He had admitted to Clary that he was scared of Maryis and she didn't blame him! He and Isabelle left the room. Clary and Jace were next to leave.  
"Are you hungry? Want to go get something to eat?" He asked.  
"No, I'm fine. But I have to go and see my mum and check that she's alright."  
"Okay," he said. "I will find you later." He bent down and kissed the top of her head whilst holding her in a strong embrace. Then he let go and she walked away from him and towards her mothers room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reviews! I'm sorry I am a bit late for reviews! :)**

When she got to the corridor of empty rooms she immediately knew which one was the one where she would find Luke and Jocelyn. The door was slightly open and light was creeping out from it. She walked towards it and pushed it open. Inside Jocelyn was in bed and Luke was sat in the chair next to it. Jocelyn was no longer crying but she had a look of despair on her face. She had always blamed herself for Sebastian, he was her son. But none of this was her fault. Clary walked towards the bed and sat down on it by her mom.  
"Mom...mom listen I don't want you getting upset over this. None of this is your fault. No one could have know this was going to happen. So stop getting worked up because it's not good for you or the baby. We will find him and just like always will catch him. But this time he wont get away."  
Her mom looked up. "If only I had killed him when he was a baby. None of this would have happened. He wouldn't be doing these things."  
Luke placed his hand over Jocelyn's. "Jocelyn, no one is blaming you. You weren't to know that he would be born a demon. And nobody blames you for not killing him. Clarys right. We will find him. You need to forget about the past and look to the future. Think of the baby. He or she will be here soon and they will need you. But beating yourself up won't help it will only make you feel worse. Everyone is out there looking for him. Okay? So will you stop worrying?"she grabbed Luke and Clary and pulled them in for a hug.  
"I love you guys. Thank you." They held there embrace for a few minutes. And then they let go. Clary announced that she was going back to her room and she left. When she got back to her room she collapsed onto the bed. And before she knew it she had fallen asleep. Then the dreams came.

She was in a dark room. A foul stench filled the air and there was something wet dripping from the ceiling. A dark shadowy figure lurked in the shadow. At one end of the room there was a faint flickering light. She walked towards it and realised it was a witch light. One that was dim, like it was running out of light. But that was impossible. She could see now that the walls were wooden and splintered and painted with wet red paint. Just then the shadowy figure stepped forward out of the darkness. Sebastian.  
"Clary, how wonderful to see you sister." He stepped toward her.  
"Stay away from me. Don't come any closer." She looked around for something she could use as a weapon but there was nothing.  
"What's wrong? Don't want to give your brother a hug." He smiled a creepy, dangerous smile.  
"You won't win. You can't. Everyone's looking for you. We will defeat you just like we have defeated you time and time again."  
"That's funny. You say you have defeated me time and time again yet here I am and here you are. And I think you'll find that it is you who will be defeated and it is you who cannot win. In fact I already have won." She felt something drip onto her cheek from above. She wiped her hand over her cheek and it came back red. The same red as the walls.  
"What...what is this?" She said but she already knew the answer to her question. It wasn't paint.  
"Do you like it I thought this place could use some colour."  
"But where did it come from?" He turned his head to the shadows he had emerged from. Clary picked up the witch light that was getting more and more dim. She crossed the room and then she saw them all slumped against each other in a pool of blood on the floor, there clothes and bodies soaked. The bodies of those who she loved. She heard Sebastian's laugh as she screamed and then the witchlight went out and darkness filled the room.

She woke up and arms were around her. She ripped them off of her and jumped off the bed.  
"Hey, it's just me!" Said Jace as he got up off the bed.  
Sweat plastered her clothes to her and her hair stuck to her temples. She ran towards Jace at full speed and rapped her arms around him.  
He stroked her hair and held her in his arms. "Sshhhh sshhhh. It's okay. I'm here."  
Tears ran down her cheeks. "What are you doing in here?"  
"I came I'm to find you and you were asleep. I stayed and then you started yelling "stay away from me". I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't. And then all of a sudden you started screaming. Are you okay, what happened?"  
"I'm fine. I just...the nightmares are back. It was Sebastian he killed everyone."  
"Look, I'm fine. Everyone's fine. Sebastian's not here. Come on" he lead her to the bed and they both laid down. Clary had her head on Jace's chest, listening to his heart beat. His arms were around her and she immediately felt safe. She could feel his muscles underneath his top. Her angel.  
It took her only minutes before she fell asleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I know I'm late updating! Don't want to keep you, so on with the reading! Thank you :)**

Clary and Jace walked to the kitchen together. Clary felt exhausted she had fallen asleep again only to woken again by the same nightmare. She had felt bad for keeping Jace awake too but he had reassured her that he wouldn't have been able to get to sleep anyway with her in that state. When they came to the kitchen everyone was already in there. She went and sat next to her mum who was eating a massive stack of pancakes. "Morning!" She said. Clary was glad to see she was feeling better.  
"Morning mom!" Clary replied.  
"Clary, Jace eggs? Pancakes? What do you want?" Alec was over by the grill cooking bacon.  
Jace answered first. "Ooh I would love some pancakes."  
"Pancakes please," said Clary.  
Clary ate her pancakes whilst listening to Magnus explain how he got kicked out of a downworlders club once. Everyone was laughing at Magnus's story when all of a sudden Jocelyn dropped her fork next to Clary. Everyone continued listening to Magnus's story.  
Clary turned to her mum who now had her hands on her belly and had her eyes shut. "Mom what's wrong? Mom are you alright..the baby"  
Her mom straightened up again and relaxed. "It's nothing I'm fine just a bit of cramp. Clary you couldn't get my fork for me could you it's just that...I can't really bend down!" Clary, satisfied that her mom was okay bent down and picked the fork up. But when she came back up from under the table Jocelyn had her hands back on her belly and was breathing heavy.  
"Mom!" This time everyone turned round to look at Jocelyn.  
Luke's face looked panicked. "Jocelyn, what's happening? Is it time?" He had his hand on her back and was rubbing it.  
"No, I'm fine it will pass." She said relaxing again. "See!?"  
"Mom, I think we should get you to a doctor just in case.  
Jocelyn stood up and walked over to the door. "Will everyone one please stop fussing. I appreciate it, but I'm fine." Just as she said that her waters broke.  
"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Said Jocelyn.  
Everyone stood up and Luke ran to her. "Time to go!" He said pushing her out the door.  
"Let me get my keys we can take my car!" Said Clary. She left them in the hallway and ran to her room. She barged through the door and fumbled through the draws next to her bed. Finally she came across the car keys. She ran back to the corridor where everyone was still stood panicking.  
"Let's go, let's go!" She said. Luke and Jocelyn followed Clary to her car. The others stayed at the Institute and would come down to the hospital when Clary texted them. They got into the car and Clary stepped on the peddle. They made it there in 15 minutes. When they got there Luke helped Jocelyn out of the car whilst Clary went inside. She reached the front desk where a lady was sat.  
"Hi, my mom is just about to come up. She's in labour."  
"Okay what's her name?"  
"Jocelyn Garroway." Just as she said that Luke and Jocelyn appeared. The lady appeared from behind the desk with a wheelchair and ushered Jocelyn to get in it.  
"We have already arranged to have a private room." Said Luke.  
"That's fine Mr Garroway. If you would follow me and also I will be needing you to fill out this form." She handed him a clipboard and wheeled the wheelchair down the corridor and into the lift. They got out at floor 3 - the maternity ward. She wheeled them up the corridor, past the waiting room to room 8. Inside was a bed, a table, a tv, a door to a private bathroom, a wardrobe and chairs. The woman helped Jocelyn onto the bed. On the end of it was a hospital gown.  
"Your going to need to change into these and when your done with filing in the form if you could bring it to the reception desk just outside here and then a doctor will come and see you. Let the main desk know if you need anything." Then she left the room.  
"I will go wait in the waiting room so you can get changed. Come and get me when your done." She left the room and made her way towards the waiting room. She was there for 20 minutes before Luke came to get her.  
"What took so long!" Asked Clary.  
"Sorry I was going to come and get you but then the doctor came in." They started walking back towards the room.  
"How is she? Hows the baby?"  
"Everyone's fine." He said. "The doctor said that everything is normal. She is only 2cm dilated."  
They got back to the room and where Jocelyn had been sat on the bed in her own clothes when Clary left, now she was in a hospital gown laid in the bed with tubes coming out of her arm.  
Clary walked over to her mum. "Hey, how you feeling?"  
"Horrible! But the drugs are helping a little bit. The doctors says everything is al-." She was cut off by a contraction.  
They had been there for 7 hours when Clary got a text from Jace saying they were all in the waiting room. She left her mom and Luke and went to find them. When she got to the waiting room they were all in there. She went over to Jace.  
"Hey!" She said and kissed him.  
"Clary what's happening?" Asked Simon.  
"Well last time the doctor checked she was at 9cm so it won't be much longer! But she's having a lot of contractions. And the doctor has said that the baby's fine and everything is looking good!" She said.  
"Well that's good." Said Maryis.  
Just then Luke came running round the corner. "Clary it's time!" She heard Isabelle squeal with excitement just before she turned to run after Luke. When they got to the room Jocelyn was in bed with the doctor and several other nurses around her waiting to take her to the delivery room.  
Clary went over to her mum. "Good luck," she said. "I love you" she kissed the top of her mums head and then they wheeled her out. Clary went back to the waiting room where everyone had taken seats. She went and sat down in a chair next to Jace.  
"Now what?" Said Isabelle.  
"Now we wait!" Said Clary.


	5. Chapter 5

They waited for half an hour before Luke appeared smiling.  
"Well!" Said Clary.  
"It's a girl, 7 pounds, healthy. And Jocelyn's fine aswell. Everyone can come in now." Everyone followed Luke down the corridor until they got to room 8. Luke went in first followed by Clary. Inside Jocelyn's was sat up in the bed and in her arms wrapped in a tiny pink blanket was her baby sister. She walked over to her mum who was smiling at her.  
"Meet your baby sister!"  
"What's her name?"  
"We haven't decided yet." She looked down at the tiny person in her mothers arms. She was beautiful. Clary gave her her finger and she grabbed onto it.  
"Do you want a hold?" Asked Jocelyn. Clary nodded and Jocelyn passed her the baby. Clary was surprised at how light she was. Clary held her for a long time before Maryis asked to have a hold. She passed her to Maryis.  
They finally decided that her name would be Beth Amatis Garroway. Amatis after Luke's sister.  
After two more hours at the hospital the others were leaving. Clary decided she would go with them back to the Institute. Clary, Jace, Isabelle and Simon went in Clarys car.  
When they got back to the Institute it was dark, she had spent the whole day at the hospital. They walked into the lounge and Jace put his arms around Clary.  
"Congratulations," he said. "You are going to make an amazing big sister!" She span around in his arms so she was facing him and she pulled him down and they kissed. The kiss was passionate. She felt a rush of joy wash over her. She put her hands on the small of his back and slid them under his t-shirt. She could feel his muscles. Meanwhile Jace was kissing her, exploring her mouth. His hands were in her hair. She loved it when he kissed her, her insides seemed to melt. Just then she jumped up and wrapped her legs around him. His hands went down to her thighs and a moan escaped her lips. He smiled against her lips. And then he carried her out of the living room. Anyone could have seen them but she didn't care and neither did he. When he got to her room he took one hand away from her thigh briefly to open the door and then shut it behind him. Then he walked over to the bed and placed her down. They were laid down and she still had her legs wrapped around him. Then he started kissing her neck making his way down to her collarbone. She drew him closer, not wanting there to be any space between them. Nothing could be better than this she thought. The way Jace touched her made her forget about what was going on around her. All there was, was her and Jace.  
He looked up at her. "I love you," he said.  
"I love you," she replied and they stayed together all night.

She woke up in Jaces arms. She was aware that she was wearing his t-shirt that it only went down to the top of her knee. She slipped out of his arms, careful not to wake him and went over to her jacket which was on the floor. She felt inside the pocket for her phone and when she found it she realised she had a message from Luke.

Hey! The doctors have said that we can leave today so we will be home about 4 o'clock. We want to stop off at the house first and get some stuff. Maryis already went and got a few things for us last night.

"Morning!" She turned around to see Jace sat up. His arms were open. She ran over to the bed and sat down next to him. His arms pulled her closer.  
"Are we going to the Seelie Queen today?"  
Jace looked down at her. "Well isn't your mum, Beth and Luke coming home today?  
"Yes, but not till 4:00. It's only 10:30 now. We could go this morning and be back in time."  
"We would need to ask Maryis first but I think it's a good idea. The sooner we now what he's up to the closer we get to finding him. Urrgggh but does this mean I have to get up now."  
"Yep come on." She went to get up and he pulled her back down. He rolled on top go her and kissed her.  
"Okay now I will get up. I will meet you in the weapons room in 20 minutes. I will round everyone up." He jumped up off her and left the room. She smiled and got up. She went and had a quick shower and then dress in her shadowhunters gear. She tied her hair up in a high ponytail and grabbed her stele from her bedside table.


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry I haven't updated in a while! Been quite busy over Christmas but here you go!**

When she got to the weapons room Jace was already there with Simon and Isabelle. The fact that they were there meant that they had seen Maryis and she had allowed them to go. They were stocking up on weapons. Well Jace and Isabelle were. Simon had two blade tucked into the inside of his jacket. Clary went over to the wall of weapons and grabbed two seraph blades. She shoved them in the belt that was fitted over her hips. Then she grabbed 2 daggers and shoved 1 in each boot. And lastly she took a long blade which she slid next to one of the seraph blades in her belt.

They met Alec at Magnus's. When they got there Magnus wasn't there. Alec said he had gone looking for downworlders who might know where Sebastian is. That ment that Clary would have to make the portal. Because it wasn't night time they couldn't take the moonlight passage, they had to portal straight into the Seelie queens court.  
"Jace are you sure it's a good idea to just turn up without letting her know we're coming. It might anger her."  
"Alec, if she didn't want us to come then she wouldn't have sent Clary that note." Alec nodded and then started to help Jace move a chest of draws away from the wall of one of the spare rooms. This was where the portal would be made.  
When they were done, Jace turned to look at her and smiled a warm smile. "You ready?"  
She replied by grabbing her stele from her belt and walking towards the wall. She place the tip of the stele down on the wall and started to draw. She drew it perfectly, just like always. It was as if her hand had a life of its own. Come on, come on, come on she thought. She closed her eyes still drawing the rune and focused on it. Then all of a sudden she took her stele away from the wall and a portal opened up in front of her. She turned to look at them all with a look of triumph on her face.  
Jace walked towards her and grabbed her hand. "Come on then!" And they both walked through the portal.  
They landed in the same corridor they had come through last time they were there. Simon, Alec and Isabelle followed them. Clary looked behind her to see Simon making a face.  
She waved her hand in front of his face. "What's wrong?" The rest of them were in deep conversation about how they should approach the situation with the Seelie Queen.  
He looked concerned. "It's just that..the last time we heard of the Seelie Queen she was working with Sebastian and she knew he would break out of the silent city. Why else would she write it in that note?"  
"The only reason she wrote me that note was because she wants something. She knows that we want answers and she know that she can use that to get what she wants. But I think she is also trying to decide which side she's on. She does that. Wait till she knows which side is winning and then she joins them. She doesn't won't to be our enemy or Sebastian's, well at least until she knows which sides better, which is why she sent the note. To get us to trust her, she will say she warned us. But the fact that she knew Sebastian would break out...I think your right she does know something. And I bet that whatever she wants from us is for him. That way we get our information and she can give Sebastian whatever it is that he wants. Everyone's happy."  
"So what do we do? We can't give her what she wants if it will help Sebastian, but we need the information."  
"I know. We have to make it seem as if we are winning."  
"Ok, but I have a bad feeling about this."  
Meliorn came round the corner with 4 other fairy soldiers by his side. Clary made her way back to Jace and took hold of his hand. Their fingers entwined.  
"Ah, the Nephilim. The Seelie Queen has been expecting you."  
"But we didn't say we were coming." Said Alec.  
"No you didn't." Replied Meliorn. "Follow me!"


End file.
